Una perfecta primavera
by ShyanScifo
Summary: Lavi y Yû son amigos de la infancia, y ahora que son estudiantes de universidad, aunque en distintos centros, viven compartiendo piso. Hasta que llega un tercero que lo cambia todo.


Un día más, el sol brillaba como llevaba haciendo desde aproximadamente el inicio de la primavera, a pesar de que aún había algunas pequeñas nubes, pero en cierto modo aquello hacía que el cielo fuese aún más maravilloso. O al menos a ojos de aquél pelirrojo que en ese momento acudía a gran velocidad hacia su casa. No porque tuviese prisa, o tal vez sí, prisa por la emoción de querer contarle algo a su compañero de piso.

Nada más llegar se quitó los zapatos, ya por costumbre por "petición" del otro, que era japonés. Y sí, "petición" ya que era o eso o ser asesinado. Realmente su compañero no se podría decir que fuese muy amigable. Corrió hacia su cuarto y dejó la mochila que llevaba cargando al hombro sobre su cama, o más bien la tiró sobre esta. Con la misma rapidez se dirigió al cuarto de su amigo entrando sin ni siquiera llamar y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Yû!

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames por mi nombre de pila?

Su compañero, un chico alto de pelo largo y negro, esta vez recogido en una coleta baja, y con ojos azules le miraba de forma asesina desde la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, cruzado de piernas y sosteniendo un libro que había bajado al escuchar al pelirrojo allanar su habitación.

-Y deja de correr por la casa, el ruido que haces es molesto.

-¡Al final estás leyendo el libro que te recomendé! –Exclamó ignorando por completo las acusaciones del moreno y sentándose en la cama cruzado de piernas.- ¡Ese historia sobre samuráis es genial! ¿Eh?

Al ver esto, Kanda cerró el libro no sin antes poner un marca páginas en este y lo soltó en la mesa, girando en la silla hasta quedar de frente al otro y cruzarse de brazos, dispuesto a escucharle, ya que sabía que de todas formas no le quedaría otra. Conocía de sobra a aquél pelirrojo y sabía que no se cansaba nunca.

-Lavi, sé que no has venido como una bala para hablarme sobre el libro. Desembucha lo que quieras decir cuanto antes y lárgate de aquí ¿quieres?

-No hace falta ponerse tan cascarrabias… -Ante el comentario, el otro soltó un suspiro tras el que este prosiguió.- ¡Hoy he conocido a un chico muy interesante en la universidad!

-Felicidades, ve a jugar con él por ahí.

-¡Se llama Allen! ¡Allen Walker! Me lo encontré en la biblioteca, por lo visto va mucho por ahí pero…Es la primera vez que lo veo.

-Eso es muy interesante. –Dijo con notable ironía.

-Vale, vale…Ya me voy. De todas formas he quedado con él ahora para ir a dar una vuelta. Solo venía a cambiarme. –Le informó mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto.- Luego nos vemos, y que disfrutes del libro. –Añadió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja justo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

El moreno se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro al oir la puerta de la calle cerrarse y mirar el libro que aún estaba sobre la mesa de reojo. Era cierto, ese libro se lo había dejado el oji verde, y tal vez esa era la única razón que le había impulsado a leerlo. Pero por alguna causa, ahora no sentía muchas ganas de seguir leyendo, se sentía algo…desanimado. No, desanimado no. ¿Por qué iba a estar desanimado? Tal vez… ¿molesto? Sí, eso sí podría ser. Todo lo que aquél idiota hacía le molestaba, eso tendría que ser. Sí… Bah, ¿para qué negarlo? Sabía de sobra que sí, estaba desanimado, pero también es cierto que algo molesto, pero no por lo que hiciese su compañero, más bien por verle con tanta emoción al conocer a alguien y porque hubiese quedado con él.

¿Cuándo había empezado a pensar en aquél chico de esa manera? Tal vez necesitaba tomar algo el aire. Se levantó y cogió una chaqueta que se fue colocando mientras caminaba por el piso en dirección a la puerta y salió de allí.

-…-

-Esto…Lavi. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo te hiciste…? –El peliblanco se quedó callado, ya que le daba algo de corte preguntar por aquél parche.

-Ah… ¿esto? –Preguntó soltando el vaso de refresco que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa de aquella cafetería en la que se habían parado a tomar algo y se señaló el parche que tapaba su ojo izquierdo.- Fue…un accidente.

-Ah…Comprendo que no quieras hablar de ello, siento haber sacado el tema. –Se disculpó mirando su bebida, avergonzado de haber preguntado algo comprometido.

-No, no, no pasa nada. –Negaba acompañado de un gesto con la mano que indicaba lo mismo.- Fue en la secundaria, un día llegué a clase y me encontré con una pelea.

-…-

-¡Vuelve a decirlo si te atreves!

-Sois una panda de incompetentes. ¿Es que encima estáis sordos?–Desafió el moreno sentado en su pupitre, bastante relajado a pesar de tener a varios chicos que prácticamente se le echaban encima enfadados por aquél insulto.

-¡Serás…! –Exclamó uno de ellos mientras alzaba el puño con intenciones de golpear al otro, pero justo antes de que pudiese mover más su mano algo le detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el pelirrojo sosteniendo por la muñeca al agresor mientras miraba bastante calmado al otro que seguía sentado.

-¡Este idiota nos ha llamado incompetentes!

Como respuesta obtuvo una pequeña risa por parte del ojiverde que le soltó la mano poniéndose entre su amigo y el resto de chicos de cara a estos últimos y agitando las manos para que se relajasen.

-Sabéis como es Yû, siempre está diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

-Que no me llames por mi nombre de pila pedazo de imbécil.

-¿Veis? –Volvió a reír.

-¡Ya estamos hartos de sus insultos! ¡Esta vez la va a pagar!

El moreno seguía sin darle ninguna importancia a la situación, pero ya bastante alterados uno de ellos se hizo con unas tijeras y se dispuso a asestarle un golpe con ellas. Ante esto, Lavi se sorprendió y se interpuso en sus movimientos, intentando pararle, pero se le escapó y la tijera acabó en su ojo izquierdo, del que empezó a salir sangre a borbotones.

Las tijeras cayeron al suelo y el dañado se llevó las manos al ojo mientras retrocedía unos pasos aguantando con todas sus fuerzas un grito de dolor, sin éxito pues este era demasiado fuerte. Se apartó las manos del ojo y las vio llena de sangre, momento en el que también se dio cuenta de que su vista era distinta, de que solo veía por el otro…

-¡Lavi!

Kanda se levantó con rapidez en cuanto se percató de lo que había ocurrido y se acercó a su amigo agachándose levemente para intentar verle mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda, tras lo que le dirigió una mirada asesina a los culpables. Los chicos retrocedieron también unos pasos, asustados por lo que acababan de hacer y entonces escucharon la puerta del aula cerrarse, el profesor había llegado. Este al darse cuenta de la situación se acercó al pelirrojo y al verle de aquella manera cogió su teléfono, llamando a una ambulancia.

-…-

-Ya… ya veo. Lo siento.

-Es agua pasada, supongo ¿no? –Soltó una pequeña risa.- Le cayó una buena al culpable.

-Me imagino.

-Bueno, al menos no fue nada peor.

Un chico de pelo largo estaba tras la pared de un callejón perpendicular a la calle en la que se encontraban los otros dos sentados, en la terraza de la cafetería. Al oír la historia no pudo evitar mirar al suelo con los ojos entrecerrados. Realmente se sentía culpable de aquello, se sentía culpable de que la única persona que se había preocupado por él nunca hubiese perdido un ojo por una pelea que él provocó.

Si, el único que se preocupaba por él, nunca tuvo mucha relación con sus padres, nunca le demostraban cariño, solo le golpeaban cuando necesitaban descargarse, o le echaban la culpa de todo. Después de todo…era un hijo no deseado. Por eso al principio le molestaba mucho que Lavi siempre estuviese sonriendo y feliz como si la vida fuese maravillosa, pero se ponía tan pesado por ser su amigo que sin saber cómo se acabó yendo con él, quedando después de clase y esas cosas. Debido a su problema familiar nunca había sido muy amistoso, por lo que ningún otro chico se interesaba en acercarse a él, además era el nuevo en la escuela primaria en la que se conocieron en 4 curso.

De todas formas… ¿cómo había llegado hasta la cafetería? Solo estaba dando un paseo cuando vio a los otros dos en la cafetería, tal vez fuese por curiosidad, pero antes de que se hubiese podido dar cuenta estaba escondido tras aquella pared, escuchando en secreto. Aun así, se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el idiota, y simplemente se separó de la pared, y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa.

-…-

-¡Ya he vuelto!

-Ya era hora. –Acusó desde la cocina.

-¿Otra vez soba? –Se medio quejó el pelirrojo mientras entraba en el lugar, sentándose en una de las dos sillas que utilizaban para comer.

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-¡No, no! –Se apresuró a decir antes de que se pudiese llevar algún golpe por parte del otro.

-Eso pensaba.

El moreno sirvió los platos y se sentó en la otra silla, empezando a comer tras exclamar el típico "Que aproveche" que estaba acostumbrado a decir. Lavi respondió de la misma forma y comenzó a comer también.

-Mañana he vuelto a quedar con Allen.

-Que bien. –Dijo en tono indiferente, no muy interesado en el tema.

-¿Hm? ¿Ocurre algo Yû?

-Que no me llames-

-Vale, vale. –Le cortó tajante.- ¿Ocurre algo *Kanda*?

-Eso está mejor, y no, no me ocurre nada.

-…Como quieras.

Sí, salió al día siguiente, y al otro, y al otro, y al otro… Le había caído bastante bien aquél peliblanco, y se lo pasaba bien hablando con él y yendo a tomar algo, o a bibliotecas o a donde fuera. Esto molestaba mucho al moreno, hasta que llegó el día en que hubo algo que fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Jaja… Bueno, fue un momento realmente incómodo…No pensaba que se me fuese a declarar.

-Eres un completo idiota.

-… ¿Qué?

-¿Estás sordo? Digo que eres un idiota. Ya me olía algo raro el chico ese.

-Yû, no…

-Cállate. –Le cortó de forma brusca.- Cállate y vete con ese "Allen" después de todo sois muy buenos amigos a pesar de que solo os conocéis de algo más de un mes. Ah no, espera, que llevaba todo el curso enamorado de ti pero no se atrevía a decírtelo. Pues corre a su lado, vamos. Puedo apañármelas perfectamente solo.

-¡Yû! ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Esto no es propio de ti! –Exclamó ya harto de sus suposiciones, había estado intentando intervenir en el monólogo que estaba soltando el otro, pero no le había dejado hasta que se había llegado a molestar de esta manera.

-¡Que te vayas!

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y agarró la muñeca de Yû, tirando de este fuera del piso, a pesar de la resistencia ajena. Consiguió montarle en su coche, tras lo que se subió él y cerró el pestillo de todas las puertas para que no pudiese salir. Arrancó el coche y se puso en marcha a alguna parte.

-¡Lavi! ¡¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?! –Exclamó intentando salir de allí, cosa que lógicamente no consiguió, aparte de que ya era peligroso pues estaban en plena carretera y en movimiento.

-Cállate, solo cállate un momento ¿vale?

El moreno no tuvo más remedio que obedecer debido a la situación y se colocó bien en el sillón, abrochándose el cinturón y simplemente miró la carretera durante todo el trayecto, extrañado cuando empezó a desviarse por unos caminos de tierra que parecían ser muy poco transitados, al menos por vehículos.

Llegados a un punto Lavi frenó el coche y se quitó el cinturón, desbloqueando los pestillos y saliendo del vehículo, indicando a su acompañante que le imitase. Cuando éste salió y cerró la puerta se giró, pudiendo ver un increíble paisaje. Estaba en un acantilado desde el que se podía ver toda la ciudad, además de que era de noche, una noche con el cielo lleno de estrellas, lo que lo hacía todo más bello. Kanda casi se quedó con la boca abierta, pero reaccionó a tiempo para hacer parecer que no estaba tan asombrado como en realidad estaba.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-No me has dejado terminar la historia. –Acusó mientras se acercaba al otro, poniéndose a su lado y mirando al frente para admirar aquella preciosa vista antes de proseguir.- Le dije que no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

-… ¿Qué? –Aquello sorprendió al otro, quien dirigió la vista a su acompañante.

-La vista es preciosa ¿verdad?

-Lavi –Trató de llamar su atención para que continuase y le explicase aquello que le había dejado tan atónito.

-Pues que le he dicho que me gustaba otra persona. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras dirigía la mirada también al otro.

-Ah, pues felicidades.

-Ese otro eres tú. –Confesó de repente.

Antes de que el aludido pudiese reaccionar el pelirrojo posó sus labios sobre los ajenos, provocando un leve sonrojo en éste.

-Me gustas tú, Yû… -Volvió a confesar una vez había separado los labios, en un susurro y aún teniendo el rostro del otro peligrosamente cerca.

-Que no me llames…Haz lo que quieras…

Acabó por decir, rodeándole con los brazos por el cuello y volviendo a besarle, beso correspondido por el ajeno, y beso que sellaba aquella relación tan cercana que se acababa de forjar entre ellos.

* * *

_Este fic se lo dedico a Basi porque es su ship favorita de -man y porque roleamos a Lavi y Yû como pareja y tal._

_Y porque sí coñe, a ver si ahora voy a tener que tener razones para dedicar fics a gente que quiero (?)_


End file.
